Headgear
A list of all headgear in LEGO Universe. Item Name How to get Powers Armor Imagination Cost Sale Price Picture Nexus Astronaut Helmet You had to pre-order Lego Universe. A box that rewards it after you have entered the code arrives in your mailbox. None - - None 42 Astronaut Helmet Collect all 3 modules from the Steampunk, Classic and Pod Rockets None - - None 42 Scoundrel Cap Wishing Well, Gnarled Forest drop None +1 +1 None 192 Hat of Sprouting Imagination Wishing Well (there are more ways), Green Thumb 3 achievement Sprouts imagination around you - - None ? Thinking Hat Recieved after completing a misson for Sky Lane in the Venture Explorer Required for Building - - None None Sailor Hat Wishing Well, Gnarled Forest Drop "Show some affection" emote and when used restores 9 imagination - +3 None 380 Speedy Cap Get the silver medal on the Monument Race Allows you to run faster. Uses 3 imagination. - - None 220 Cadet Helm Earned by fighting None +1 +1 None ? Aussie Hat Given to you by Sky Lane in Avant Gardens. None - +1 ? 92 Pith Helmet Given to you by Sky Lane in Avant Gardens. None +2 +1 ? 92 Aviator Helmet Given to you by Sky Lane in Avant Gardens. None - +1 ? 92 Aviator Hat With Goggles Use every Nimbus Station binocular set None +1 - None 142 Fedora Buy/Drop None - 2 ? ? Knit Cap of Stunning Given to you for scaring Ninja guards Stuns enemies +2 - None 327 PICTURE Armored Pith Helmet Dropped by Stromlings or Stromling Mechs None 2 1 None as of yet ? Picture Jolly Beard (Takes up both head and neck spots) Smash presents in Frostburgh None +4 +5 None 19 Candy Canes White Ninja Hood - Maelstrom Infused (Takes up both head and neck slots) Mission from Numb Chuck Drops you off at Great Tree, Allows access to certain areas. Ability: You and surrounding players do the Crane pose emote and restore 5 imagination +3 +3 None It has a sell price, but you can't seel it. PICTURE Black Ninja Hood - Maelstrom Infused (Takes up both head and neck slots) Mission from Numb Chuck Drops you off at Great Tree, Allows access to certain areas. Ability: You and surrounding players do the Mantis Pose emote and restore 5 imagination +3 +3 None It has a sell price, but you can't sell it. Red Ninja Hood - Maelstrom Infused (Takes up both head and neck slots) Ninja Acolyte 2 Drops you off at Great Tree, Allows access to certain areas. Ability: You and surrounding players do the Tiger pose emote and restore 5 imagination +4 +4 None It has a sell price, but you can't sell it. White Conical Hat "Stop The Horsemen" Mission None +3 - None 342 Picture Blue Baseball Cap Buy/Drop None - +1 None ? Black Baseball Cap Buy/Drop None - - None ? Prismatic Baseball Cap Buy/Drop/ None +1 - None ? PICTURE Turban of Healing Survival Achievement - Survive 3 minutes with a team Team Heal 1 - Heal 2 life to surrounding teammates - - None 102 PICTURE Hood of Healing Survival Achievement - Smash 100 Mechs Team Heal 2 - Heal 6 life to surrounding teammates - - None 102 PICTURE Dragon Helm Complete 100 missions None +3 +4 None 325 King's Crown FV/Dragon Drop, wishing well None +3 +4 None 1,015 Black Hood Smash 100 Stone Ronin None - +3 None 192 PICTURE Warm Cap Frostburgh Drop or Buy In Store None +1 +2 1 + 60 Candy Canes 6 Candy Canes PICTURE Admiral Hat Complete 50 GF missions/achievements Drops you off at the Pirate Camp +2 +3 None 865 Picture White Top Hat NS Mission, give Peppy Slapbiscuit 2 Healing Drumsticks None - +2 None 275 Picture Grey Kepi Hat Buy in NS or Wishing Well None - +1 600 60 Wolf Head Helmet Tame 19 different pets Howl Emote - Stuns Enemies for 2 imagination +2 - None 750 Wizard's Hat of Whirlwind Smash 100 Survival Spiders Spin and damage surrounding enemies for 1 point of damage - 2 imagination - - None 67 Picture Black Shako Hat Score a Cannon Streak of 15 or more None +1 +1 None 235 Picture Red Shako Hat Buy at GF pirate camp. None +3 - ? ? Picture Firefighter Helmet Extinguish 10 Tiki Torches None +1 - None 142 Picture Black Firefighter Helmet VE Drop None +2 +2 None 310 Picture Space Headgear ? None +1 +1 None 235 Picture Black Cowboy Hat Tame 15 different pets None None +4 None 715 Brown Pirate Hat "Loose Cannonballs" Mission Drops you off at Pirate Camp Pirate Jig Emote - Resores 3 imagination +1 - None 315 Picture Sideways Pirate Hat Collect 100 Cannonballs None None +3 None 325 Picture Pirate Captain Hat Venture League Privateer (Smash 1,000 additional pirates total of 1,125 pirates) Drops you off at Pirate Camp Pirate Master Jig - Players around you do a pirate jig and receive 3 imagination +2 +3 None 525 Picture Sentinel Helmet "Fortify the Front" Mission None +1 - None 142 Picture Red Pirate Scarf "Siren Song Mission" None +1 - None 142 Picture Blue Pirate Scarf "Siren Song Mission " None - +1 None 92 Picture Black Pirate Scarf "Siren Song Mission" None - +2 None 142 Picture Lockjaw Helm Smash 100 enemies ?None +1 None None 142 Picture Mega Helm Smash 5,000 elite enemies None +3 +4 None 1,015 Picture Helm of Entrapment Survive 8 minutes in Team Survival Root an enemy in place - - None 97 Picture Jester Hat Earn 100,000 reputation None +3 +4 None 1,015 Picture Fish Hat Tame a pet in under 6 seconds Spray water - 1 damage +1 - None 330 Picture Rounded Helm Score a Streak of 10 or greater in the Cannon Game None +1 - None 142 Picture Winter Parka Complete 20 Frostivus Missions (non-daily) or achievements None +3 +3 None 13 Candy Canes Picture White Cowboy Hat VE drop None +3 +3 None 625 PICTURE Blue Racing Helmet Buy at racing vendor (NS,), complete 'Speed Boost!' and select as a reward. None +1 - 1425 142 PICTURE Red Racing Helmet Buy at racing vendor (NS), complete 'Speed Boost!' and select as a reward. None +1 - 1425 142 PICTURE Yellow Racing Helmet Buy at racing vendor (NS), complete 'Speed Boost!' and select as a reward. None +1 - 1425 142 PICTURE White Racing Helmet Buy at racing vendor (NS) None +1 - 1425 142 PICTURE Green Racing Helmet Buy at racing vendor (NS) None +1 - 1425 142 PICTURE Blue Kepi Hat Buy in Forbidden Valley None +1 +2 None ? Picture Hard Hat ? None +1 - None ? Picture Orange Baseball Cap ? none - - None ? Picture Black Pirate Hat Buy from Vendor Launch to Pirate Cove from Nimbus Station, Do a jig that restores 3 Imagination +1 - 3150 315 Viking Helmet GF Drop - +1 - N/A ? ITEM NAME HOW TO GET POWERS ARMOR IMAGINATION COST or N/A SALE PRICE PICTURE ITEM NAME HOW TO GET POWERS ARMOR IMAGINATION COST or N/A SALE PRICE PICTURE ITEM NAME HOW TO GET POWERS ARMOR IMAGINATION COST or N/A SALE PRICE PICTURE Category:Items